Pent Up
by Marie-Fanwriter
Summary: After a few months on the Normandy Garrus is getting a little pent up. A night of shore leave is exactly what he needs to take his mind off of budding interest in his best friend. But what happens when they stop at the human colony Elysium instead of the Citadel? Without another turian in sight what is the sniper to do? GarrusxOC, hits of F!ShepxLiara and F!ShepxGarrus. Enjoy!


**Pent Up**

Hello there! I've been noticing a number of self inserts lately so I figured I'd try it out. Bioware owns all except my OC, Emily. She isn't particularly important to the story, just the woman the Garrus enjoys a night with to work off some stress. Pairings include FShepxLiara, implied FShepxKaidan that didn't work out when he made her choose between him and Liara, and budding FShepxGarrus that wasn't allowed in the first game so they are just best buddies with sexual tension.

I might add more later if I think readers might enjoy a little more EmilyxGarrus action. And will likely take this sexual tension a step further at some point with a little Liara thrown in. But we shall see where the keyboard takes me.

Enjoy!

Working on a human ship was… interesting to say the least. Garrus learned a lot a in a short period of time about the bipedal levo-amino based aliens. More than he had been taught in school and learned at C-Sec over the years, probably more than he ever wanted to know. One thing he already knew was that humans didn't work off stress like turians. Sure there were similarities that involved music and alcohol but nothing could quite compare to a good sparing match and finishing off with a round between the sheets.

It wasn't too difficult to handle for the first few months. For one, he was part of most of the ground missions. He'd fight hard alongside the Commander and the rest of the team. It seemed as though Shepard understood he needed the missions as she took him with her all the time. Their skills matched beautifully, she would fight up close and personal and he would take out anyone that dared to get too close. It was as though they were in synch. In the beginning all he needed was a head motion and he would act; now they were linked. He would take out each enemy without a single sound or motion from the Commander.

Had she been turian they would have made an excellent ship pair.

And that was his problem, _had she been turian_. Garrus was pent up at this point. Feros and their dealings with the Thorian were long past them. He'd dealt with the Doctor Saleon issue, they'd found Wrex's family armour, destroyed a couple of Cerberus bases and run errands for everyone and their uncle it seemed. They had just finished dealing with the frozen, corrupted planet Novaria when Shepard finally called for some shore leave. Finally! He would have a chance to blow off some steam.

When the ship pulled in to port he found that they weren't docked at the Citadel like he'd originally thought they'd be. They'd stopped the ship off at the large human colony Elysium. Thankfully it was a large enough colony that he'd probably be able to find another turian or, more than likely, an asari companion. Nearly half the population wasn't human if he remembered correctly, that gave him a fighting chance at the least.

Repairs were commissioned and a skeleton crew left with the ship for the day long visit. Most of the humans were able to visit friends or relatives here, those that weren't hit the shopping centers and made plans for the bar later that night. Garrus and Tali stuck together for the first half the day, finding a half decent restaurant that served food they could both eat. Tali needed some supplies for the drive core and having a turian escort was of immense help to the young quarian. Not only was she inexperienced in such new places but being quarian carried a stigma.

They crossed paths with Shepard and Liara after lunch and agreed on plans to meet up later on with the rest of the crew. There was a bar that Shepard liked the last time she was planet side but hadn't had the chance to return since the Blitz. It was obvious that the pair was on more of a date than just wandering around together as he and Tali were, so Garrus made sure that they left them quickly. He wasn't about to bother them, even if he was a little jealous of Liara. But as lovers went it was clear that the two of them were an item. Scuttlebutt on the ship said that Kaidan had confronted Shepard and she'd chosen Liara over him. But that was all rumor he supposed.

It was starting to get late by the time the dextro pair made it back to the Normandy. Even Joker was off ship by this point, which was a feat in itself. He left Tali to organize their shopping treasures while he hit the showers. He was planning on getting laid tonight and that meant being presentable. He was attractive by turian standards and never had much trouble finding de-stressing partners but this was a human colony and the pickings would be slim.

He dressed in one of the few sets of civis he brought with him, a pair of dark grey fatigue pants, boots, gloves, a sleeveless black shirt and an open _Philax_ skinned jacket. The jet black scales of the old jacket gave off a blue sheen when the lighting was dim, like it would be in the club. The jacket would keep him warm in the cooler climate but it was open enough to show off bond-mark free shoulders. And his slim waist was also shown off by the open lines of the jacket and accented by the tight shirt he wore.

The ensemble was finished off with his C-Sec identity tags on a chain and a pistol clipped to his hip. C-Sec officers had an open carry permit off the Citadel when they showed open ID, hence his tags. But he had to admit he looked good with the silver chain and tags clinking against his chest. They would catch the light from his visor too and that couldn't hurt his chances in fetching a partner for the night.

Garrus left crew quarters in time to meet up with Tali in the airlock; he passed a few crew members en-route and was pleased that he caught a few stunned looks. _If this look works on the crew then I've definitely got a shot tonight_. His smirk only grew when he caught up with Tali, he could see the slight widening of her glowing eyes when she saw him. She looked like she'd also cleaned herself up for the bar, her suit was clear of the earlier grease marks and she'd donned a more intricate veil than her usual.

"You look nice Tali," he said before palming the door panel and ushering her out of the airlock.

She shook her head and followed her friend out the door, "Keelah Garrus! You look different."

He turned to look at her, now a little self-conscious. Maybe this look wasn't working for him as well as he thought. "Maybe I should go change…"

"NO!" She exclaimed a little too quickly. "You look great. I just didn't expect it, that's all." She took his arm and pulled him down the ramp towards the city.

"Thanks," he said his smile returning. "We've got time to kill, mind if we walk?" Tali nodded in agreement, knowing that the club wasn't too far away. On the way there they chatted about their next mission, Shepard had mentioned something about finding some geth information for Tali to bring back to the Flotilla soon, so that was rather important to the young quarian and it occupied much of her time.

He couldn't help but enjoy the attention he was getting on their walk. Being a sniper, he wasn't usually the center of attention, but tonight? He craved it. He was surprised that humans would have a positive reaction to him at all, his looked screamed predator. He caught a few fearful or disgusted looks but those he ignored, this was a human colony after all and some people hadn't forgotten about the Relay 314 incident nearly 30 years previous. Turians were definitely the minority here; he'd seen more volus and hanar which was a little starting.

They arrived at the club right on time, Kaidan and Ashley had already secured a booth in the back and it looked like they had gotten a head start on everyone else. They waved them over and flagged the human waiter for their squadmates. They sat down and said their hellos, a few more crew members filling in after them.

The dark skinned male was there in seconds and listed off their dextro drink menu, it wasn't long but sufficient for the evening. Tali ordered a fruity drink that she knew she liked from her last Citadel adventure and Garrus was happy to hear they had a turian-style beer on tap. A few more orders and confirmation for another round for the human soldiers and he was on his way to the bar.

They had barely started back into conversation before their drinks arrived; he passed them around quickly saving Garrus' for last. With a wink he said, "On the house."

Unfortunately Joker was right behind the waiter… "On the house eh? It looks like our turian friend here has an admirer!" He laughed and slid into the booth beside him. "Can I get a pitcher of Stella for the table?"

The waiter smiled and nodded, "Of course. But you get to pay for yours sweetheart." With that he sashayed off towards the bar again and the table burst out laughing.

Joker rubbed the back of his neck, he'd been snubbed! "Well shit," he said looking more than a little embarrassed, "Since when is the raptor cuter than me?"

Garrus stopped laughing and took a sip of his beverage before responding, "I am not cute. I think the word you are looking for is dashing." He gave a toothy smile to Joker and looked a little smug.

From there the crew dropped off into conversations and jokes. Some getting up to join the dance floor and others favored chatting by the bar. Garrus sat back at their booth chatting with Wrex, who of course was still wearing his armor. Tali had dropped into conversation with the other engineers, Kaidan was in the middle of a grand retelling of his latest mission with Shepard and Ashley was correcting all of his exaggerations. They'd been at the bar nearly an hour when Shepard and Liara showed up.

At her entrance the bar went silent, even the DJ noticed and dimmed the music. After a few seconds the spotlight swung to highlight the reason for the silence. Garrus could tell Shepard hated it! But she put on a brave face and smiled as the DJ announced her, "Commander Shepard in the house!" The bar patrons cheered.

The waiter from earlier made his way over and shook her hand, "Round of drinks on the house folks, the Hero of Elysium is here!" The music picked up again and everyone slowly went back to their earlier doings. The waiter stayed and chatted to Shepard for a few minutes but Garrus was too far away to hear what they were saying. The waiter looked so grateful, like Shepard had saved him personally. After a few minutes he shook her hand again and was off to the bar.

Shepard made her way to the table, Liara tight on her arm. She waved over the other shipmates and waited for them to arrive before she spoke, "Drinks are on the house for everyone tonight." She smiled at the crew's cheers. Her eyes roamed the table, "Drink up! But get your asses back to the ship before 0900 Standard time."

A quick round of, "YES MA'AM's" filled the room before she waved everyone off again. The waiter was back with a round of drinks for Shepard and Liara, along with another beer for Garrus. He hadn't even noticed his glass was empty when it showed up. Perks to being on the Commander's team he figured.

Shepard dropped into the seat across from Garrus and Liara disappeared in the direction of the washroom. Wrex was also on his way up and away from the table, "Going to find out if they have any Ryncol since I'm not paying for it."

"So Garrus…" Shepard started, "Nice look."

"Oh, ah thanks Commander." He rubbed his fringe self-consciously. It hadn't been his intention to catch her attention, she was with Liara.

"It's Shepard tonight." She smiled and took a sip of her drink; it was an odd looking beverage with the bottom two thirds of the glass a golden colour and the top third a dark brown almost black. It had a sickeningly sweet and bitter smell that he was somehow drawn to.

Deciding to change the subject before he could latch onto the idea she might be interested, "So what's your poison?" he asked and gestured at her drink.

"Oh this?" She confirmed gesturing at her drink. "Black velvet. It's cider and beer with different densities so the beer floats. I'd offer you some but you probably wouldn't like it. That and it's levo I guess… so that would be bad."

"Thanks, but it smells a little off to me. Sweet yet bitter. But no, it wouldn't hurt me. No levo allergy here." He smiled and then realized he'd said something funny when he took note of the smile growing on her face, "What?" he asked.

Shepard chuckled before answering, "No levo allergy, eh? Tested that theory have you?"

Garrus caught her meaning and nearly coughed on his drink, "Yes… I mean no. Fuck. Help me out here Shep." He laughed along with her and realized this was quickly getting worse. He had to get away from that infectious smile of hers! Her constant flirting wasn't helping either.

"It's fine Garrus. Relax. But it does look like you've come out looking for something tonight."

"You humans don't deal with stress the same way that turian crews do. Just looking to blow off a little steam before we get back to the mission," he said honestly. He finished his drink off as Liara sat back down, right up against Shepard he noticed. "On that note, I think I need another drink. Anyone else?" he asked standing up.

A chorus of 'no thanks' and orders followed him as he headed for the bar. He ordered the short list of drinks and pointed out the table for delivery. He leaned against the bar and sipped at his next beverage, he'd switched to harder liquor. With a quick sweep of the bar he quickly realized that he was the only turian present. There were a handful of asari and two or three krogan hanging around the bar; he caught a glimpse of a volus outside earlier and a small number of salarians hanging around at their own table. The pickings were definitely slim.

Shooting back the rest of his drink and grabbing his fourth he made his way over to a lone asari at the bar. She was pretty enough with an almost violet hue to her, white markings accenting the sweep of her fringe and high cheek bones. Within minutes he'd determined that her name was Lantee and that she liked to talk… a lot. She was a teacher at the local school, teaching mostly human children about the wonders of the galaxy. She found his work interesting enough to hear that he was in C-Sec and that was about the extent of it.

When she had finished her drink a song came on and she exclaimed, "I love this band!" And was on her feet pulling the unsuspecting cop onto the dance floor. Now Garrus wasn't the worst dancer, by far not as bad as Shepard herself. But next to his partner he looked a little lost. She was all fluid moves and he was a little too jerky. Thankfully she did most of the dancing and Garrus just needed to be her prop. By the time the third song came on her was rethinking his choice of dance partner. He could see the smirk on Kaidan's face as he watched the turian, and then was flabbergasted when Wrex passed him a credit chit. They were taking BETS on his sex life. Assholes.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned slightly to see a short human female, "Need some help?" she asked and he nodded, apparently everyone but Lantee realized that he hated this. She winked at him, and began dancing with Lantee in front of him. The asari was quick to allow the other woman into their circle. Another song passed and Garrus was actually starting to have fun as he watched and danced with two beautiful women. The human was likely about his age, maybe a little younger; her blue eyes were like steel and her hair a fascinating yellow brown colour.

Garrus found he liked her smell as well, it reminded him of how Shepard smelled; clean sweat, a sweet perfume and a faint hint of copper and oil. She must have worked with machinery to smell like that, a look at her hands confirmed it as he took in the light callouses and tiny scrapes one would get from metalwork. Without him really noticing a human male started dancing nearby, he looked very similar to the female now dancing exclusively with him, the same eyes. The male pulled Lantee away and she didn't seem to mind as he pulled her close and they danced rather provocatively in front of him.

The music changed, getting a little darker, a little seedier in its rhythms. A brand of music the humans called 'House' if he remembered correctly. The dance floor quickly got more intense, couples basically fucking each other with their clothing on. They were no exception to this rule as the female turned her back to him and began grinding up against him. His hands found their way to her waist of their own volition, pulling the woman into him and their hips moved together. She flicked her hair out of the way of her neck and arched into him, a hand finding the back of his neck and she writhed with him.

Garrus could feel his pubic plates getting slick, and slicker still when she bared her neck to him. He wasn't sure if she knew what that meant until her fingers found the sweet spot under his fringe. _Damn it, she definitely knows what she's doing_. He growled his pleasure into her ear and his teeth grazed her exposed shoulder. Just as quickly as the song began it ended and the DJ moved into an announcement. They stayed still against each other until the music started back up, both breathing hard.

When Garrus looked up he noticed half of the crew was watching them…

Kaidan with his jaw hanging low and eyes wide passed the chit back to a smiling Wrex. Some of the human crew looked like they wanted to be in her place and some of the men looked like that wanted to be in his. Although the most interesting reaction was Shepard's… she looked like someone had taken her favorite toy from her. Liara looked upset that the Commander was ignoring her and made for the table in a bit of a huff. Garrus held eye contact with Shepard for a moment before she shrugged and tried to give him a smile.

What an odd reaction.

He was drawn back to his dance partner by her pulling away and turning to face him, "Want to grab a drink?" She asked.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Of course… Miss…"

"Emily… just Emily. And you are?" They walked off towards the bar.

"Garrus," he replied back. Tensing slightly as her bare arm wrapped around his waist. He couldn't stop the rumble that left him and Emily just smiled. They arrived at the bar and he flagged a bartender, "What would you like?"

"Hmmm…" she made a show of thinking about it before deciding on her answer. A little smirk preceded her response, "Black-Velvet and a kiss."

Garrus laughed, "You'll have to work for that second part. But we'll have a Black-Velvet and a Menae No. 3."

"I thought I earned it for getting rid of Lantee?" her smile was infectious. "What do I have to do to earn it, big boy?" She asked her hand trailing a line up his arm.

"You know her?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Yeah, just about everyone does. She was our, mine and Kevin's, teacher back in school. Lantee has been on Elysium almost as long as it has been around. She has been trying to improve relations here ever since the Blitz. But she gets a little funny come the end of the week. Always trying to get into someone's pants even though she and Kevin are married, Kevin's my brother so I try to help him out when I can." She smiled.

Garrus took a sip of his drink, "Sorry. I didn't know."

"Oh! No, its fine! Really, he enjoys the chase almost as much as she does. I'm just glad she went for someone like you this time. I usually get stuck with duds." Emily laughed, "It's nice when she picks the hottest guy in the bar."

The turian could feel it getting a little hotter and slipped off his jacket. She seemed to get his message as her eyes roamed his shoulder and neck looking for a bond mark; she looked satisfied when there wasn't one. "So, you always ask for kisses for your good deeds?" he asked.

"Only when I like what I see," she took a sip of her drink and edged a little closer to the edge of her chair. "Do you like what you see?" Her arms spread out in front of her as she bared herself to him. He took her in, the way she looked, smelled, was dressed.

"I think a kiss could be warranted in time…" he knew he was playing with fire here. This could easily be the best or worst sexual experience of his life and he wasn't about to rush it. He took in her slim legs clothed in tight human blood red pants, her black combat boots, she had a small waist that was accentuated by her natural curves, her black shirt was sleeveless and the back he saw earlier had slits cut into it showing off a large expanse of skin. He was definitely intrigued.

It was his turn to work on her, he slide one gloved hand up her arm to just barely graze her throat. When she bared it to him he knew he had to have this woman tonight. She was young, beautiful, and intoxicating. Even down to the way she took a sip of her masculine looking beverage. His hand found its way under her chin and he brought her forwards with nary a touch, he moved in close and waited for her to close the distance. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, Garrus' world shut down. The explosion of softness against his much tougher skin was incredible. He immediately wondered if she was that soft everywhere and his thoughts almost made his seam open right there in the bar. After a few seconds she pulled back and slammed back half of her drink. "Fuck. Good choice Lantee!"Garrus laughed and took a long sip of his own drink. The alcohol induced haze not doing much for his judgment.

Garrus found he enjoyed the taste of Black-Velvet on her tongue and was bold enough to go in for a second kiss once she'd taken another sip. This time allowing her entrance when she asked and he hummed his pleasure at the soft muscle that captured his. They pulled back again after quiet, ahm from the waiter. "Another round for you?" he asked Garrus.

"Please." The turian replied. From there the two lapsed into conversation.

They chatted for a few minutes, slowly finishing their drinks and sharing touches, their barstools had made it a little closer together too. He found out she worked as a pilot on the colony and that it was just her and her brother left here after the Blitz. He told her that he was C-Sec but on a leave to work with Shepard to take down Saren. She was very polite when asking questions about the Commander, always making sure he told her his opinion and what he was doing to help.

He was completely enamored with this woman.

When they finished their drinks Garrus spoke up, "So another round?"

"Well… I was thinking we could have a different kind of round. Maybe back at my place?" She propositioned him with another infectious smile.

"I think I could do that, yeah." He stood up and donned his jacket, "You need a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the door. Just got to tell Kev I'm leaving," she started walking towards the couple still on the dance floor when she added, "With this gorgeous hunk of turian."

Garrus laughed and headed towards the door, only to be cut off by Tali. A rather drunk Tali, to be exact. "GARRUS! Where have you been?" her voice slightly slurred. "Did you find a nice turian girl?"

"Tali, you ok?" He inquired, more than a little concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine! But Shepard and Liara aren't." Tali giggled, "Liarrrraaa is jealous! And Shepard is too…" She looked from Garrus back to the table and then back to Garrus. "But not of the same person! The opposite ones." She giggled again, "Whoops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Suddenly Wrex appeared, "Off you go turian. I've got money riding on you leaving with her."

Garrus was taken aback at both the krogan's appearance and his comment, "Uhhh are you sure?" his need for tension relief being quickly outweighed by his concern for the quarian.

"Of course I am! I've got her, you go have fun and win me a couple credits off Alenko."

Garrus shrugged and made for the door, he searched the bar for Shepard and Liara with his eyes. They were back at the table in deep conversation. It looked like Shepard was trying to convince Liara of something and Liara wasn't having any of it. He was about to go check on them when Emily arrived, "Ready to go hot stuff?"

He shook his head and turned to face the human, "Yeah. I'm good." He replaced his arm around her shoulders, "Lead the way charmer."

They left the bar, the cool air a stark contrast with the heat of the bar. It was drizzling and the pair grabbed an aircar to travel back to Emily's place. Garrus climbed into the back of the car first and appreciated the view as his partner for the night leaned forwards to the front seat controls to set the destination. He couldn't help the growing grin on his face. Tonight was going to be an experience. She hit the music control before sitting back. The car lifted off and suddenly she was on him… literally. One knee hit the bench on either side of his thighs. A position that wasn't possible for turian women.

His hands grasped her waist and hips, his mouth went to her collar bone and her hands wrapped around his shoulders. Her small and too many fingered hands traced circles over the exposed skin inside his cowl. Garrus lavished her shoulder and neck with his tongue and mouth, talons digging into her soft skin as he enjoyed her ministrations. It wasn't long before the rumble started in his chest and their lips met again.

The turian wasn't very experienced with kissing but Emily was a willing teacher. She forced him to follow her lead and soon their tongues danced together in harmony. Hers was exploring his mouth for all the spots that made him tense and him learning hers. He was completely intoxicated by her taste, her drink from earlier mixing with her own natural aroma to create an entirely new sensation.

Hands had long since made their way under her shirt; the only thing separating them from her skin was his thin gloves. Those would have to come off soon. It took the second chime of the aircar to let them know they'd arrived at their destination to make the pull back.

Garrus swiped his credit chit as they exited the car, and they hurried through the increasing rain to her building. The apartment was in an industrial area but looked like a nice enough place. Garrus' visor cataloged the location and nearby amenities for him and he hid the notifications for use later with a slight twitch of his eye. Emily was fumbling with her keys at the door and he made her shiver when he trailed a hand up her spine and pressed against her, "The sooner we get inside, the sooner I learn how to make you scream my name." His voice was deep and thrummed with eagerness; it had been far too long. Emily whined and pressed her keys to the door panel, she pulled him inside and they were making out again waiting for the elevator to take them up to her apartment.

Within moments of entering the elevator she'd pushed Garrus against the wall. He hadn't been expecting that and the low growl that emanated from him only seemed to turn her on more. They stumbled out of the elevator and down the hall, this time her keys were ready and they were able to move right inside. The door panel changed to red as soon as they fell into the kitchen. This time he was the one to push her against the wall, taking her mouth roughly with his. She moaned and ran her hands across his waist, pulling a groan out of him too.

He took her hands in one of his and held them above her head, he needed a minute or else he'd release too soon and he'd need to take her right then and there. With his teeth he removed one glove slowly and dropped it to the floor, he pinned her with his eyes as much as he did his body. Her breaths came in quick succession; she was as close as he. A knee was able to spread her legs and his free hand caressed her body fully; he took his time dragging her shirt up to expose the delicious curve of her waist.

Her whines and moans had him almost undone again and he had to look away from the pure bliss on her face. His mouth traced the curve of her collar bones and he nipped at the smooth skin, grinding his hips into hers and was thrilled when she ground back against him. After a minute of this teasing she spoke up, "Garrus, pick me up."

Garrus was drawn from his ministrations and responded with a, "hmmm…?" Not quite understanding how she meant for him to do that. He dropped her hands, and she took his hands in her own and brought them to her hips. In a feat not even remotely possible for a turian woman she hopped off the floor with a little help and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hissed as she tightened her grip around him and stabilized herself with her hands on his shoulders.

"Like that?" Emily asked. It was more of a rhetorical question though as she squeezed lightly again and Garrus couldn't help but slip out. His natural lubrication dripping off of him onto his pants, the restraining cloth was almost painful. "That's it." She coaxed, seemingly quite pleased with herself.

Emily was able to kick her boots off in this position and push off Garrus' jacket. As the heavy objects hit the floor they began to kiss again, now more experienced with each other they were able to go at it quite ruthlessly. They stopped only to pull shirts off. Emily removed her bra for him at his look of confusion and dropped it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. The turian was easily able to carry her weight over to the kitchen counter; she sat on it and released his waist long enough for him to pull off her pants and her to undo the clasp to his.

Her eyes widened when his cock sprang forth from his tight pants. Turian cock was always a work of art but Garrus'? It was gorgeous! She hummed her appreciation and took it in her hands, running down his length. His breath hitched and he had to lean forwards against the counter to stabilize himself. The human seemed quite pleased with this reaction and caressed him with a few more swift strokes.

The sniper allowed his hands to roam over the pilot. He was enjoying each tiny hitch in her breath and her deep moans of pleasure. His rumbling had gotten deep too, her hand working him to the brink before slowing back to prolong the encounter.

When he thought he couldn't take anymore he pulled back long enough to pull on a condom. "This ok?" He asked adjusting himself so that he grazed her still clothed entrance.

She smiled again and nodded, "such a gentleman!" She wiggled out of her panties and dropped them onto the floor. "Now, stop it and fuck me solider."

Garrus chuckled and played along with her, "Yes, ma'am!" He pulled her back against his chest and her legs wrapped around his waist again. He could feel the wet warm channel tighten as he pressed into her. Her lubrication mixing with the lube on the condom making him slip right in even though she was so tight. He tensed when he finished sheathing himself into her, "Spirits woman!" he cried out.

The human woman wasn't faring much better, "Uhgn… Garrus!" She held onto him as though her life depended on it. For a minute the only sound in the room was their huffing breaths. When she had finally adjusted she wiggled her hips and Garrus took the hint.

He began slowly. Sliding himself into her channel and out slowly. She took every inch of his manhood in and as she became accustomed to him she was able to help him increase the pace until their movements settled into a comfortable rhythm. Both parties explored the other with their hands and mouths and teeth. Garrus couldn't get enough of her soft moans and Emily couldn't seem to get enough of his throaty groans.

When she found a spot the worked for his she exploited it until she made him growl in need. Garrus also didn't let up, once he found the sensitive nub above her entrance Emily was done for. All it took was a few flicks before she was cumming for the first time of the night. Her entrance clamping down on him almost painfully and she grabbed onto him tightly and road it out. Once she calmed down Garrus was able to start moving again and he redoubled his efforts on that sensitive nub. The sniper was bound and determined to make her cum again, with him this time. _Thank the spirits for turian stamina_, he thought to himself.

It didn't take long before he hit the edge, and thankfully Emily was right there with him. This time he was nearly half on top of her on the kitchen counter. He leaned over her and held her tight as he finally released all the building stress from the past few months. Crying out together they tumbled over the edge and then lay there trying to catch their breaths.

When Garrus finally pulled himself up and pulled out he found he liked the pink tinge on the human's cheeks. The flushed skin and heaving chest. The scent of sex was strong in the air and he was rather content he'd been able to make this a successful night. When Emily finally opened her eyes, she met his dead on. "Wow." She smiled big and laughed, "Best sex ever!" Garrus decided then and there that he was ruined for turian women.

No sooner had he finished that though did she stretch her arms out above her head and arched her back like a _Simgon_. Or as the humans would call it, stretched out like a cat? Garrus enjoyed the view and marveled at the smooth expanse of her bare waist.

_Definitely ruined,_ he mused with a smile.

"Glad I could be of service," He began the process of cleaning himself up and found the bathroom. "Need anything?" He called out.

In lieu of calling out a reply, Emily joined him in the washroom. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she stuck her head around his shoulder to take in the sight of him. His bare chest gleaming in the dim bathroom light, chain and tags catching the light and sparkling slightly on his chest. _He is such a_ _gorgeous creature_, she mused. "I'm fine thanks. That was really good."

He hummed his agreement, "If you are up for it we could try to make it better."

She laughed, "Can it wait for a bit? I'm in need of a shower."

"I didn't mean right this second! Spirits woman, I am merely a mortal." They both laughed. "I'll meet you out there then?"

She nodded and released him, "Beer's in the fridge. Dextro brand on the left."

Garrus grabbed one and found his way over to the couch. Tonight was turning out to be a pretty good night after all. He heard the water turn on in the other room and decided to kill time by checking his messages. There was nothing that needed his attention so he continued working on his beer and listening to the rain outside.

Tomorrow he'd go back to the Normandy and alongside Shepard he would help takedown Saren and his Geth stress free. Until then though? He had a few hours to kill and hopefully a few rounds left to ensure he would be good to go for the next few months. This wonderful creature might have ruined him for his own kind, and that might make it a little more difficult to keep his thoughts off of Shepard. Knowing it was possible… no, not possible. Knowing it was amazing was going to make that difficult.

_I'm screwed._

-End


End file.
